


Pitch Black but so Beautiful

by BellarkeArmy, SkairipasSister



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Eligius 3, Eligius 4, F/M, New Planets, planet with two suns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 12:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16367594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellarkeArmy/pseuds/BellarkeArmy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkairipasSister/pseuds/SkairipasSister
Summary: Bellamy and Clarke just woke up from Cryosleep after 125 years, waking up to find their friends gone and a new but familiar face greeting them and many new challenges as Earth is no longer an option.The title is from the song "Be Alright" by Jake Miller, check it out if you don't already know it. (:





	1. 125 Years

After watching Monty's videos filling Bellamy and Clarke in on his and Harper's life while they were in cryo, Bellamy walked closer to the window overlooking their soon to be new home - the planet with two suns. He walked up behind Clarke and pulled her into his shoulder, uncertain of what this new planet meant for them, Jordan, and the other 408 people still asleep on the ship. 

"So what do we do now?" Bellamy asked Clarke as he shifted his attention towards her.

Shaking her head, "I don't know." Clarke turned to face Jordan, "Did your parents leave anything else? How do we know this planet can even sustain human life?"

"After getting into the file dad said had some pretty good evidence that Eligius III was able to live on there for several years. But sadly there were no updates since 2129." Jordan half smiled not sure if that was the answer they were looking to hear. 

Bellamy looked over at Clarke questioningly, "That was twenty years before the hundred were even sent to the ground, the odds they are still there and in good health..." He trailed off not wanting to scare the teen standing in front of him. He turned back to Jordan, "Jordan, do you mind if I talk to Clarke for a little bit, we have a lot of things we need to discuss. 

Clarke's P.O.V.

Jordan exited the main control room leaving me and Bellamy alone. "I think we should wait to wake the others until we know-" Bellamy cut me off mid-sentence. 

"I know about the calls Clarke." I waited for him to continue, not knowing what to say. "Were you ever going to tell me?"

"I didn't think I had to." He looked mad, I never though Madi would say something to him. "Madi shouldn't have told you about them Bellamy."

"Yeah she also mentioned that!" He interrupted again. 

I took a deep breath trying to hold back the tears I could feel building up and sat on the ledge with my back facing the new planet. "After I got out of the bunker and made it back to Arkadia, there wasn't much left of anything, it was a junkyard. And I could never move the rubble in Polis on my own, I lost all hope." I paused. "I guess the radio calls were my way of staying sane the last 6 years." Then I started to get mad, he had no right to be mad at me for not telling him. "You left me behind while you and the others were up in space playing house." Bellamy started turning around, I got up and ran to stop him. I put my hand on his chest and looked up at the tall man in front of me, "But I never resented you for that, I knew if you stayed behind none of you would be here today." 

"Clarke, I-" I cut him off one last time.

"No matter how hurt and alone I felt before Madi found me, those radio calls kept me going." With that I turned around and started looking for Jordan. 

When I found Jordan he was laying in a room that looked like it was his childhood room, he was looking through pictures on a tablet. I walked over to him and hovered over his shoulders, he was swiping through an album filled with pictures of Monty and Harper. He sat up and motioned for me to sit down while he moved over. "Could you tell me more about my parents? They always told me stories, but they were mostly about everyone else." 

I nodded, "Well your mother was brave and had a huge heart. She was always looking out for others. She was incredibly strong, especially in Mount Weather. Also one of the best gunners we had, besides Miller of course." I stopped and laughed thinking back to all of the moments she shared with the delinquents when we first made it to the ground. "And your father, I don't even know where to start. From the beginning I told him he was so important in keeping us all alive, he grew up in farming and was recruited by engineering. From what you saw growing up and the videos we just watched together, he was so smart. All your parents ever wanted was peace, and I'm glad they finally got that. I'll admit, I'm a little sad I wasn't there to see it but they had a great life Jordan and they loved you so much." I turned towards the door watching Bellamy as he leaned against the door frame. "I'm going to go and see what we can find out before waking the others up."

I could feel Bellamy following me, "What did you think about while we were asleep for 125 years?"

"We don't have time for this Bellamy!" I said turning to him. 

He didn't care and continued, "The last 6 years I thought you were dead and gave up thinking you made it out of Praimfaya alive. I felt that guilt everyday Clarke, to find out you were not only alive but tried to radio us everyday, I felt even worse."

"You Bellamy, not just anyone on the ring. I tried to radio YOU!" I pointed to him and yelled back, getting angry at the entire situation and made a mental note to tell Madi that everything I said on the ground was private. 

"I'm so sorry I couldn't wait for you longer Princess." He said pulling me into his chest, stroking my hair while he nuzzled into my neck. 

I pulled away first and wiped a tear from my eye, "I should go. I don't know about you but I'm ready to see everyone."

"Yeah I've missed our family Clarke." I smiled, thinking back to the moment in the bunker when he mentioned 'his family' and a time when I was no longer apart of that. We walked back to the room with the the pods lined up against the wall. Everything between the two of us seemed to be okay. 

I walked over to Madi's pod first and pressed the 'open chamber' button, smiling when she opened her eyes, "Shopta strik Natblida." I greeted her in Trig, her native language. 

"CLARKE!" She yelled as she sat up quickly, wrapping her arms around my neck. "We landed?" She asked excitedly.

I shook my head, "We ran into some complications. I'm going to be waking Raven in a moment to see if she can shed some light on our problem. Bellamy is about to wake up Octavia if you want to go wait by him." I nudged her in his direction and went to find Raven's pod 2 rows down from mine. Her pod light turned out and next thing she was waking up. "Hey Raven." I slightly smiled down at her.

"Clarke!" She looked around a little confused, "Where's Shaw? Why is no one else up yet? I thought they were preprogrammed to all open up."

"There's been a change in plans." I lowered my voice, looking at Madi who I could tell was trying to eves-drop. "We've been asleep for 125 years. Earth isn't coming back and Monty found somewhere else for us to go. You're going to have to land the ship." I finished. 

Raven looked even more confused, "Monty? How did he do all of that and monitor it for the last 125 years?" She asked and realized she knew the answer before I responded. Her brows frowned, "He didn't go into cryo, did he?"

I shook my head, "Harper either. They stayed awake and lived out their lives. There's someone you should meet, I'll take you to the bridge as soon as you freshen up. We're leaving the others in cryo for now until we have some more answers."


	2. Our New Home

Bellamy's P.O.V.

I waited for Octavia's pod to open when I felt someone move next to me, Madi was hovering over with a smile on her face. "She really was your favorite in all the stories, huh?" I asked jokingly.

Madi looked back towards me, "Well her and you of course. Without the Blake's, life on the ground for the hundred would have been chaos."

"What's wrong with a little chaos?" I asked laughing and thinking back to one of the first days we spent on the ground.

"10 years already?" Octavia looked up and smiled, interrupting us.

I smiled back down at her, "something like that."

Madi, being excited while her facial expression also showed a bit of confusion, "125 actually. Good morning Blodreina!"

"It's just Octavia now Madi." She looked up at me confused, I was already expecting her next question. "125? What happened to 10?"

I cocked my head to the direction of the door, "You, Madi, and Raven are going to meet us on the bridge after you guys freshen up. There's a lot we need to discuss." I left them to catch up and change and made my way over to the bridge where I waited for everyone to join me.

Clarke's P.O.V.

Madi and Octavia ran ahead of Raven and I and beat us to the bridge to meet up with Bellamy. Raven followed me into the control room, as she looked around at the technology that surrounded us smiling like she hasn't seen it in well.... 125 years. "Still impressed?" I asked laughing in her direction.

"Always am." She sat down like it was just yesterday she helped take off from Shadow Valley. After playing around and going through the files again she turned to me "Who cracked the Eligius III mission files?" with an impressed look.

"Actually Monty did while we were in cryo. When he and Harper realized Earth was never coming back he somehow found a way to hack in. He put in the coordinates for the planet they were tapping for more oil, but we still need someone to land." I explained

Raven nodded, "and that's where I come in. Well let's wake Shaw and see what's on this bad boy."

"I thought we were just waking Raven?" Jordan walked in and asked Bellamy and I.

Octavia moved closer to see who was talking, "Who is this rando just butting in and why isn't he in bed?" She asked looking towards her brother.

Bellamy walked over to Jordan, "O, this is Jordan Jasper Green. Monty and Harper's son." I couldn't help but notice how excited he was himself, already seems like a proud father.

I brought my attention back to the group while directing most of my attention to Raven. "This is who I wanted you to meet. I know how close you, Monty, and Harper got on the ring."

Raven got up and shook his hand, "I kept telling them they needed to have a baby." She smiled and took her seat back in front of the screen.

"Jasper? What a great way to remember my first and closest friend." Octavia smiled and hugged Jordan. It seemed like Octavia changed a lot while in cryo. I overheard her talking to Madi before leaving the cryo room. They will get along great as long as Octavia doesn't let her need for power get in the way, I made a mental note to keep an eye on her once we wake the rest of Wonkru up.

~~

Raven was going through files while Madi sat at the chair to her right, I was braiding her hair and making small talk while the others relaxed by the window overlooking the new planet.

"Oh, no. No, no, no, no, NO!" Raven started panicking and pressing a lot of buttons while looking at an image of a rainforest that was mostly underwater. "Clarke, do you see this?" She asked.

I nodded and moved closer, "It looks....pretty I guess, but where is that?" I asked while I felt everyone else run behind me to see as well.

"That's our new home." She turned and looked at me, obvious of the concerned look on my face. "I don't know about you, but not all of us were taught how to swim."

Madi looked over at her, "I can teach you guys, I know you didn't exactly have pools or rivers on the ring. I taught Clarke once I started getting along with her!"

"I can get us there, there's a section with very little land based off of where we are in orbit right now. There won't be a lot of area to roam around, and we're going to have to build shelter as soon as possible. It looks like a storm is headed the same way." Raven looked eager to take control of the wheel.

"How long until the storm hits? Are we better staying up here?" Bellamy asked.

Octavia answered for Raven, "not if we want a shot at this area. Who knows how long until we are able to find someplace else to land on this mysterious planet."

"Octavia is right. I'd say if we get down there in the next few hours, we can find supplies and get started building I guess our new camp before the storm comes."

"Okay, let's do it."

After a few hours, Raven had us on the ground, and I was about to open the doors. "Clarke wait! We don't know what's out there, what if it isn't safe?" Bellamy questioned.Octavia whispered something into Madi's ear and they started laughing, I ignored them and turned to face him again.

"Bell, we can't stay on this ship forever. If the air's toxic, we all die anyway."

Octavia laughed some more and Madi looked at her, "I had my money on my brother saying it."

"You guys are over there making bets on who was going to crack a joke first?" Bellamy shook his head laughing, "if she didn't say it, I was." He looked back at me, "okay, go ahead and open it", while waving me on. "But if we die, it's on you Princess."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will be more frequent and longer now that I've moved this fic over from Wattpad (honestly I hate their layout/format soI just avoided posting / using it altogether.

**Author's Note:**

> Let us know what you think!  
> Or talk to us on Twitter:  
> Alie - @WanhedasSister  
> Grace - @SkairipasSister


End file.
